How to Express True Love
by Sins and Virtues
Summary: Set in a land with a Sengoku setting, an ordinary Greymon gets a job for the water show. Then one magical night, his wish comes... He expresses to the love of his life, Hououmon how he feels. But then the next morning, things turn...ugly. Please read and review (R&R).


Author's Note: Hello! Back with a new story. This was originally going to be a oneshot like my first story, but like the thing I just mentioned, I decided at this moment to turn it into a chapter story! And this'll probably turn into a trilogy too, then again, I may actually do more 3 or more chaptered stories in the future!

As always, this story is non-canon to the Digimon series.

**WARNING!**: This story contains content not suitable for ages under 18/21. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by Bandai, Namco Bandai Games, and any other company who owns the rights to the franchise. This is merely fandom at work.

How to Express True Love

Chapter 1: A Massage Turns…_Steamy_

In a land with the Sengoku setting, Greymon is sitting down eating a chicken leg while enjoying the view of a beautiful place he's in. The lake has the most prettiest reflection from the sun, with pinkish crystal clear water, the cherry blossom trees are spouting flowers while their leaves fall, making it appear as if it's raining a bunch of them, the sun is setting on the world, and the ground is soft, lush, and closes his eyes and reminisces on his childhood, a life before he Digivolved and turned into a nurtured, feral beast.

[ Flashback ]

He remembers having a huge crush on Biyomon, the most beautiful Digimon he ever layed his eyes on. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but was always too shy and just hid somewhere and started masterbating to her. And when he finally build up the courage (get it?! :D) to tell her how he feels, she was declared princess of Sengoku land. As he stood behind and watched the love of his life walk away, it felt like a stab in the heart with each step away from him. And when she vanished from his view, it felt like his heart shattered into dust. A pile of dust that could never be repaired…

When he turned into Greymon, his first thoughts after moving on was commiting suicide. At the mountain, just as he was about to step over the ledge, a newspaper tackles his muzzle, sending him back and pushing him to the ground. He grabs the paper, reads it, and recognizes the Hououmon on the image as his beloved Biyomon! She was even more beautiful than he imagined now! After reading the newspaper article, the infinite darkness in his body starts filling up with determination to see his darling Biy—er, Hououmon again.

He went to Leomon's Gym to learn how to swim (which in turn made Leomon feel uncomfortable since he was about half as big as a house) and immediately swam over to the Sengoku land after he mastered his lesson.

[ Present Time ]

Now here he was…a foreigner in the land enjoying the land like he was on an amusing tour. He stands up to returned to the abandoned camphouse that he took refugee in.

He finishes up chicken leg as he turns on the TV with his index claw. An advertisement comes on the TV announcing job openings for Hououmon's palace. At this instance, Greymon's heart started flipping like crazy! This was the perfect opportunity to finally get close to Hououmon!

[ The Next Day… ]

He approaches the job offering kiosk and reads the sign saying "WANNA BE A SERVANT FOR THE BEAUTIFUL PHOENIX? THIS IS THE OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU!". Yup, this was definitely it.

GeoGreymon (the armored guard on the left): Yo! Are you here to be hiring? Well tough luck, cookie! Only the most unique or strange Digimon can work under Hououmon.

Growlmon (the armored guard on the right): Now, GeoGreymon, don't be so negative. Do you have any special talents?

Greymon remembers that he took swimming lessons to be closer to Hououmon. So he nudges towards the pool right near the "Fishing" kiosk. The guards look confused, so he just walks towards the pool, jumps into it, and starts swimming (like it and no thang) alligator-like. The guards were dumbfounded and simultaneously said:

GeoGreymon & Growlmon: …**YOU'RE HIRED!**

[ A couple of hours after the fair ended… ]

The truck stops and all of the lucky Digimon (which was just a couple) climb out of the truck and gaze upon the palace that is princess Hououmon's.

Greymon's job is being in water shows where he entertains the audience with stuff like tricks, water ballet, water theatre (yes, I'm being imaginative here…unless that kind of thing actually exists. 0_o'), humor shows, the like. All with a cast of other Digimon. The most notable being Ikkakumon and Orcamon. Greymon always notices their eye candy on him…but he always just shrugs it off. He's too busy on Hououmon.

Finally after the show ended, he dried himself up and sneaked into Hououmon's room to see her looking tense. He's seen this a million times: the girl the guy has a secret crush on comforts her and wants to know what's wrong, then she says the name of the guy she has a crush on (not the guy who has a crush on _her_) and things turn ugly for the fella. He shrugs his shoulders and shakes his hanging head with his eyes shut then goes to comfort Hououmon. Hououmon takes notice and confesses her thoughts to him.

Hououmon: Oh…it's you… You're probably wondering why I'm this way. Ya' see, there's this guy I love _**sooooooo**_ much…but I don't know if he loves me back. His name's Aquilamon BTW.

Aaaaaaaaand bingo. Right on the jackpot.

Hououmon: *sighs* What should I do? Should I tell him? Should I _not_ tell him? Should I pimp slap Ikkakumon to impress him? *Greymon mentally sweatdrops* I'm getting stressed all over! I feel like my firebird feathers are going to prematurely mold! I—

He knew from Hououmon's continuous bickering that she sure was stressed. He should do something. … He saw something on TV sometimes ago, but he's not sure if it'll work. But he loves her just too much. He's was crazy enough to try.

He starts sensually rubbing Hououmon's shoulders. She starts gradually noticing this and calms down, then to the point where she starts sounding relaxed and pleasured. He lays her on her bed and resumes his massage therapy.

This gone on for many minutes until he started smelling a funny scent. He sniffs around Hououmon to find where it's coming from and found that it's coming from her crouch. He continues to sniff into that particular spot while Hououmon starts feeling ticklish and giggles. Then instinct kicks in and makes Greymon lick her crouch. Which surprises him that he licked her crouch, while Hououmon just gasps and moan. Instinct kick in again and makes Greymon open up the feathers, revealing some strange flesh. Hououmon goes "oh…". Instinct tells Greymon to keep licking until she cums…not that Greymon knows what "cumming" means. But he listens and keeps making love to her crouch. Hououmon's moans keep getting louder and louder over time until she finally reaches climax by screeching and orgasming in Greymon's mouth. He swallows and licks it all up and finds it an interesting taste! He looks down on himself and see's that his sheath released a weird flesh. His instinct tells him to let it take over him and to learn all about sex. Greymon asks himself what it means. It tells him that he finally gets to express his feelings in an extreme way. Greymon nods to himself and lets his instinct take over.

Hououmon tries catching her breath and by the time she did, a foot (presumably the left one) is planted on her back and feels a dick rubbing her clit. She looks back to see that's it's Greymon! Was he the one who was making her feel good? But as she looked back, she gets a closer look on Greymon, and after a little while concludes…

Hououmon: ! Is that you?! That orange boy from Primary Village?! *no response* …I see. You don't need to say anything. … Do you…love me? *he nods his head* …I never knew.

She starts pondering for awhile, but then Greymon starts rubbing faster and she feels his rock hard penis start to pulse at a steady pace. Should she let him enter her? But then again, she wants to save it for Aquilamon. … Her made is made up.

Hououmon: Enter me, Greymon. I want your cum. And don't worry about pregnancy. I already had that covered. *thinking* Good thing I decided to take some birth control pills…

Greymon stops his rubbing and slowly enters her. He reaches a wall and pierces through it, making Hououmon scream, which in turn makes Greymon stop.

Hououmon: No! Don't stop. I'm fine…r-re-real-ally-y…

Greymon nods, assured by his beloved. But goes even slower to make sure she has time to shrug off the pain. Then when she looks fine, he starts humping her at a steady pace. This makes her continuously moan.

Hououmon: *moan* Y-yes, Greymon. That's it. P-pleasure yourself with me. It's the le-lease I can d-d-do for p-pleasur-rin-ing _me_.

After a couple of minutes he increases his thrusting, which in turn makes Hououmon moan louder.

Hououmon: Oh… Oh! Oh!

From the outside he looks unfazed and just pants with his muzzle open and tongue out, but in the inside, it was a brand-new sensation! Now he remembers everything what he did and learned the meaning of sex and romance! He was so into it that he lowers himself by sliding his left foot on her neck and start gradually humping faster. So was the pulsing of his shaft! Hououmon was now _howling_!

Hououmon: **OH! GREYMON!**

After a while, his thrusts turn slower but harder, meaning that he's about to cum and he doesn't know what to do!

Hououmon: I…it's okay, Greymon. It's okay to cum. Go ahead, squirt your semen inside me and complete your fantasy! Your whole future rides on this climax!

Greymon, now assured again, thrusts hard one more time and orgasms inside Hououmon (who starts moaning), filling her like a balloon with each more thrusts. She was full to the point where she started throwing up cum whenever he squirted cum inside of her!

It was a while until his cock finally started turning soft and retrace back inside his sheath. His balls where hurting like hell, but obviously he didn't show it, being a feral beast he is. He releases out of Hououmon, seeing that he may have hurt her! He hangs his head and shut his eyes over what he just did to her.

Hououmon: …*swallows the remaining cum* If you're thinking that you hurt me, don't worry. I'm- *she shuts her to hold the cum that she was about to puke, then swallows them back in* Ahh… I'm fine… S-see-ee…?

He looks at her. She looks like a fucking mess! …Literally! He tries to fix it by walking towards her and stomping on her stomach to let out the cum from her stomach, but not without seeing all of the spunk he released inside of her spew out of her. He was shocked. There were so many of them! She notices it too.

Hououmon: *pant* *pant* Looks like…_someone's_…a born breeder. *Greymon blushes*

He starts to walk back to his room when…

Hououmon: **WAIT!** *he stops and faces towards her* *throws a glowing rock candy at him* You'll eat that when the times comes. Also…thanks…

He nods and leaves her room and towards his. While on the way, he reminisces on what the hell he had just done. …But realizes that maybe, just maybe…he wanted this all along…?

Authpr's Note: Welp…that was the first chapter. For the second one, a surprise awaits… So stick around and don't forget to review! ^v^


End file.
